Musik Kematian
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: kisah kelam dari SMA pulau rintis yang membuat nyawa banyak orang melayang hanya karena mendengarkan lagu yang membuat mereka depresi.../ summary failed/
1. Prologue

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sekitar koridor menambah kesan angker dan misterius pada hari yang begitu menyeramkan ini. Meskipun baru pukul 3 sore, tapi suasana mistis telah tercipta di sekolah ini. SMA PULAU RINTIS, sekolah yang membuat semua siswanya harus menguji adrenalin untuk belajar karena disini keberanian lah yang dipertaruhkan. Sampai pada suatu ketika, Blaze mendapati darah yang tak biasa pada lokernya.

.

.

BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA

AKU HANYA PINJAM CHARA

WARNING :SEGALA KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI

ENJOY

.

.

.

Pada hari Senin pagi seperti biasa Taufan akan selalu ke perpustakaan tuk meminjam novel horror dan beberapa buku pelajaran yang ia butuhkan. Dengan santai, ia melewati semua siswi yang menatap padanya. Ya, menadiseorang ketua Osis bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Taufan. Pasalnya, ia selalu dihadapkan pada masalah masalah yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Karena terlalu asyik belajar, Taufan tak menyadari bahwa Ying sedang berjalan berlawanan arah drinya. Dan malangnya, mereka betubrukan hinga membuat buku buku Taufan berjatuhan.

" Hei kalau jalan lihat llihat dong." Sembur Taufan. Ying hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu otak miring!"

Taufan hanya menghela nafas sambil menata kembali buku buku yang tadi berjtuhan. Dengan kesal, ia meninggalkan Ying sendirian disana. Ying hanya menundukkan kepala meihat tingkah Taufan yang menurutnya berubah drastic semenjak menjadi ketia Osis. Taufan yang dulunya peiang dan murah senyum kini menjadi cerius bahkan sangat sensitive seperti Halilitar. Tanpa sadar, liquid bening meluncur bebas dari manik shappire milik Ying.

"kenapa kau tak penah elihat kasih saying dan perhatian yang aku berikan Taufan?" gumam Ying tanpa sadar. Setelah itu, ia langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan tkp sambil menangis terisak isak.

Taufan terus berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan rasa yang sangat kesal pada sosok gadis keturunan tionghoa yang selalu mengganggunya. Setelah sammpai di perpustakaan ia bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Gopal. Taufan langsung tersenyum.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Taufan basa basi

"Oh, aku meminjam buku Fisika. Kau sendiri mau apa?" Tanya Gopal balik.

"aku mau kembalikan buku buku ini. Sekalian mau pinjam yang baru."

Gopal tak menjawab karena pandangannya tertuju pada arah yang berlainan dengan Taufan. Karena penasaran, Taufan mengikuti pandangan sang sahabat. Ternyata, Gopal sedang memperhatikan gadis keturunan Amerika-Jepang yang selalu menjadi incaran para pemuda di sekolah itu. Taufan cekikikan melihat Gopal merona.

"hihi… kau menyukai Sofia?" Tanya Taufan renyah.

"a-ah tidak kok. Lagipula adikmu yang menyukai anak itu."

"oh ayolah…. Jangan mengalah dengan Blaze. Soalnya ini kan masalah perasaan. Kau bisa menikungnya dari belakang."

"apa menurutmu bisa?"

"tentu saja bisa! Ayo, semangat."

Gopal tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Taufan dengan sang gadis. Taufan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang sahabat pasal percintaan setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju ke rak buku yang berada di pojok paling belakang. Namun, saat hendak mengambil sebuah buku, tiba tiba bau amis langsung tercium menusuk penciumannya. Taufan menutup hidung bahkan menahan mual tuk bisa bertahan. Tapi lama kelamaan bau itu makin menyengat. Taufan berinisiatif tuk mencari asal bau tersebut. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa jejak, tak lama, ia merasakan kepalanya dihantam oleh balok dengan eras hingga ia pingsan. Tapi sebelim benar benar ia merasakan kesadarannya menipis, ia mendengar suara tawa yang mirip iblis

"selamat tidur Taufan...Moga mimpi indah… hihihi "

.

.

Blaze merasakan firasat yang tak enak ketika ia sedang menulis, karena tiba tiba pensilnya patah menjadi dua tepat ditengah tengah.

'apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa tak enak?' batin Blaze bingung. Tak lama, ketika guru Kimia keluar untuk ke toilet, Blaze merasakan hawa yang sangat berbeda. Bulu tengkuknya tiba tiba berdiri. Saat menengok kesamping, darah tiba tiba keluar dari dinding yang membuat seluruh siswa ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan Ice yang selalu cuek pada keadaan pun langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang kakak.

"kak itu kok dindingnya berdarah?" Tanya Ice bergetar.

"mungkin itu hanya sirup. Sudahlah Ice, kau jangan takut." Hibur Blaze.

Tak lama, banguna langsung bergetar hebat, jendela jendela langsung pecah. Meja meja langsung terlempar ke depan kelas dan hancur ketika menabrak dinding. Semua siswa langsung pingsan berjamaah, kecuali Blaze. Blaze memberanikan diri tuk bisa meyentuh pintu ketika getarannya menghilang. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara music. Music yang membuatnya depresi dan membuatnya menjerit.

 _Saat engkau dan aku_

 _Saling membunuh satu sama lain_

 _Hanya karena cinta_

 _Kita saling menyerang_

 _Dengan gergaji mesin_

 _Darah langsung berceceran…._

"AKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH HENTIKAAAAANNNNNN!"

Namun semakin Blaze menjerit maka suara music semakin mengalun.

 _Hanya karena ku bersama orang lain_

 _Kau cemburu dan menyeretku_

 _Ke dalam gudang yang pengap_

 _Kau introgasi aku_

 _Kau marahi aku_

 _Padahal ku tak bersalah_

Blaze semakin menutup telinga ketika suara yang membuatnya depresi teus mengalun. Hingga tak lama, Gempa dan Halilintar mendobrak pintu dengan paksa, bersamaan dengan suara music yang langsung menghilang secara misterius.

"kau tak apa Blaze?" Tanya Gempa khawatir melihat adiknya yang berkeringat dingin.

"aku tak apa kak. Hanya sedikit depresi mendengar lagu tadi."

"lagu? Lagu apa?" Tanya Halilintar.

"lagu yang membut semua orang depresi kak…" ujar Blaze yang masih trauma.

Ketika Halilitar ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tiba tiba Sofia dating sambil membawa topi Taufan yang penuh dengan darah.

" hiks…. Taufan meninggal….."

 **NEXT OR STOP?**


	2. The Three Devil

Sebagai seorang adik Gempa hanya bisa diam tak berkutik karena kabar yang baru saja didengarnya. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya menatap datar topi yang ada di tangan rivalnya itu.

" Jadi dimana sekarang tubuh adikku?" Tanya Halilintar intens. Sofia hanya melirik kesana kemari guna mencari jawaban yang pas untuk sang ketua karate.

" Ah itu…. Dia sekarang ada di…."

" Dimana adikku hah?!" jawab Halilintar yang sudah habis kesabaran. Gempa yang sedang berada di samping kakaknya hanya mengelus punggung kakaknya agar ia tak memukul seorang gadis. Karena, bagi Halilintar memukul gadis seperti Sofia sangat diperbolehkan.

" Sabar kak... sabar. Jika kakak memaksanya seperti itu, ia takkan bicara."

Halilintar hanya membuang muka mendengar kata dari sang adik kedua. Gempa langsung mengusap dada syukur bahwa kakaknya takkan mengamuk walau hanya sesaat. Blaze dan Ice yang sedang ada disana hanya bisa menatap topi dari sang kakak kedua dengan pandangan nanar.

" Kak Taufan….."

BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA

AKU PINJAM CHARANYA AJA

WARNING : SEGALA KEKURANGAN YANG ADA DALM FIC INI

ENJOY

.

.

.

Sofia hanya membanting tubuhnya kasar ke atas sofa. Thorn yang melihat sahabatnya datang dengan muka kusut hanya menaikkan alis, sedangkan Solar langsung membawakan minuman dan beberapa camilan untuk sang gadis.

" Jadi bagaimana aktingmu didepan mereka? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya Solar sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi 3 gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa kue kecil sebagai camilan.

" Kau benar benar membuatku dalam masalah besar Solar. Untung saja tadi aku punya alasan yang bagus tuk bisa mengelak dari ribuan pertanyaan mereka." Jawab Sofia dengan pandangan kesal. Thorn yang tadinya sedang membaca sebuah novel langsung menutup novel tersebut dan duduk di samping sang gadis.

" Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Habis kita tak tahu sih kepada siapa harus meminta tolong." jawab Solar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Tapi kau membuatku dalam bahaya tahu. Bagaimana jika mereka menganggap bahwa akulah yang membunuh Taufan?" jawab Sofia dengan pandangan jengah. Thorn hanya menghela nafas.

" Kau tahu kan mengapa aku membunuh kak Taufan menggunakan gergaji mesin?" Tanya Thorn dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Sedangkan Solar hanya berselfie ria dengan smartphone barunya yang baru ia beli kemarin.

" Memang karena apa?" Tanya Sofia dengan raut wajah yang penasaran seperti anak kecil. Solar lalu membisikkan alas an mengapa sang kakak dengan tega membunuh sang kakak kedua. Ketika sudah diberi informasi, Sofia langsung melotot.

" K-Kau bercanda kan?"

F

U

G

U

Halilintar hanya memandang nanar tubuh sang adik. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah dan tubuh Taufan 100 % hancur, bahkan Halilintar sulit mengenali apakah tubuh itu milik adiknya yang terkenal menyebalkan atau bukan. Namun, sebagai kakak, ia pasti bersedih melihat salah satu kembarannya langsung di panggil Tuhan dengan cara yang tak wajar.

" Taufan….. apa yang sudah terjadi hingga kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Halilintar entah pada siapa. Ia sedang sendirian di taman belakang tempat ditemukannya jasad sang adik. Halilintar sangat berterima kasih pada marmut yang kabur dari lab dan menemukan jasad tubuh sang adik, meski pada akhirnya ia harus menjerit layaknya perempuan karena takut akan benda berbulu tersebut. Ketika menyentuh wajah sang adik yang rupanya sudah sangat hancur, tiba tiba Gempa datang bersama Blaze dan Ice.

" Kak Halilin, kak Taufan tak meninggal kan?" Tanya Ice ragu. Halilintar langsung berbalik sambil memasang senyum palsu agar adik adiknya tak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taufan.

"Taufan masih ada kok, ini hanya tubuh orang lain." Ujar Halilintar berbohong. Karena penasaran, Blaze mendekati sosok itu. Ketika ia berjongkok, ia terkejut.

" k-kak Taufan?!" ucap Blaze setengah berteriak.

Ice yang penasaran langsung mendekati tubuh sang kakak keempat. Ice nyaris pingsan melihat keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

" A-apa yang sudah terjadi?!" teriak Ice.

" Jika kak Taufan masih ada, lalu ini tubuh siapa?!" Tanya Gempa sambil menahan amarah dan kesedihan disaat yang sama.

Ketika Halilintar hendak menyahut, tiba tiba suara music mulai kembali terdengar. Bahkan kini diiringi dengan suara piano yang nadanya sangat menyakitkan hingga orang yang mendengarnya akan stress dalam sekejap.

 _Saatnya balas dendam_

 _Kepada siapapun yang menertawakanku_

 _Membuat ku menderita, di masa lalu_

 _Kau buat ku sakit_

 _Sampai pisau yang bicara_

 _Tapi hanya satu permintaanku_

 _Ku ingin kau merasakan_

 _Apa yang kurasakan_

 _Terimalah persembahan terakhirku_

 _Sebelum kau ke dunia kegelapan….._

Halilintar langsung membawa sebilah bambu yang ia temukan , setelah itu ia memukul belakang kepala Blaze hingga membuat sang anak hyperactive tak sadarkan diri. Ice yang tadi menutup telinga ketika music dimainkan langsung mencegat tubuh sang kakak untuk tak melukai Blaze lebih jauh.

" kak, apa yang kakak lakukan hah? Ujar Gempa sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Halilintar. Halilintar hanya memandang dingin adiknya itu.

"kau yang menertawakanku dimasa lalu, jadi kau sendiri yang harus tanggung konsekuensinya…" ujar Halilintar sambil tersenyum bak iblis.

"k-kak Halilntar, apa maksud kakak?" Tanya Ice sambil menahan tangis.

"siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku maka akan berakhir seperti Taufan…. Hahahahaha…"

Gempa dan Ice langsung mundur tuk menjaga jarak aman dengan sang kakak sulung. Sementara di balik semak semak terdapat tiga orang yang sedari tadi cekikikan melihat tingkah mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hihihi…. Rencana kita berhasil total." Ujar pemuda yang menggunakan kacamata warna kuning terang.

" Ide bagus kau menggunakan suara piano tuk bisa membuat Halilintar seperti itu." Ujar pria yang menggunakan topi miring berwarna hijau.

" no problem, tapi ini hanya rencana awal. Bersiaplah kalian menghadapi permainan music dan angka kematian yang sudah aku siapkan... muahahahaha.." ujar gadis berhijab biru.

" Kau takkan menggunakan angka 6667 kan?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata kuning terang.

" Justru itu rencanaku. Ayo, kita siapkan rencana selanjutnya."

" baik."

Mereka bertiga lalu meninggalkan tkp.

.

.

 **TBC…..**

 **OK SEGINI DULU AJA YA, KARENA FUGU MAU PERSIAPAN UTS. DOAIN YA BIAR LANCAR.**

 **OK AKU PUNYA PERTANYAAN**

 **1\. MOTIF THORN MEMBUNUH TAUFAN**

 **2\. RENCANA KEDUA DARI THE THREE OF DEVIL**

 **3\. ALASAN HALILINTAR BERUBAH USAI MENDENGAR MUSIK ITU**

 **OK KITA BALAS DULU REVIEW**

 **.**

 ** _Guest :_** **_ok makasih tuk reviewnya, ini juga lanjut kok. Maaf tak sesuai harapan_**

 ** _Fanlady ; makasih kak udah sempetin review. Maaf ya soal typo dan alur terburu buru, ini pembuatannya hanya 40 menit dan tak sempat sunting ulang. Kata kata kakak tak menyinggung kok, justru aku senang dapat krisar. Arigatou_**

 ** _Deesha ; makasih lho sudah di tungguin. Ini juga lanjut kok. Makasih ya sudah review_**

 ** _Murasaki Dokugi ; ini belum seberapa kak, soalnya nanti mungkin lebih sadis, hanya gorenya tak disebutkan langsung agar masih di rating T. makasih ya sudah nyempetin review. I love you kak…./plakk/_**

 ** _Dhiaz Rusyda N ; aku juga sedih saat upan meninggal, tapi ini demi kepentingan cerita. Belim ngerti alurnya ya, itu kan prolog, jadi aku menggunakan alur acak biar readers punya tantangan tuk memecahkan alurnya. Ok maksih ya udah review_**

 ** _Ililara : mau dinyanyiin? Boleh kok. Tapi maaf lirriknya amburadul, maklum ini kan aku ngarang juga. Jadi langsung improve . makasih sudah review_**

 ** _Guest ;makasih tuk semangatnya and makasih juga udah review_**

 ** _wendy windyXD :ini demi kepentingan cerita kak, jadi aku milih upan dulu yang meninggal. maaf soal typo ya, tak sempat sunting ulang. Oh ya, siap siap karena bakal banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Makasih ya sudah review_**

 ** _LizAutif : heheh mereka kan memang sudah cool dari dulu. Oh ya, naas ya upan hanya topi doing. Tapi nantikan juga yang lainnya. Ok? Oh ya makasih sudah ngereview_**

 ** _: Apa ya salah upan? Bakal di lanjut deh di chapter depan. Makasih sudah ngereview_**

 ** _Rampaging Snow : hehehe kakak suka horror juga ya? Sama deh sama Fugu. Oh ya kak, jika kakak mau reques soal kejadian horror juga boleh kok. Insya allah Fugu buatkan. Ok makasih dah ngereview_**

 ** _ShaKiLa AshaKilaShilla : itu dah takdirnya taufan kak, tapi lihat chapter ini. Oh ya, makasih dah ngereview_**

 ** _USS Indianapolis : hehehe namanya juga minta pendapat kak, saah couding? Entahlah/plakk/ makasih dah ngereview_**

 ** _Shidiq743 ; bosen ah jika Gempa teus yang jadi ketos, taufan sekali kali biar anti mainstream. Ok makasih dah ngereview_**

 ** _Vanilla Blue12: hehehe namanya juga anak horror,mesti nulis yang berbau horror pula/alay/ ok hantunya sudah terungkap di chapter ini. Makasih dah ngereview_**

 ** _OK REVIEW DAH TERBALAS. MAAF YA JIKA FUGU JARANG NGEREVIEW KARYA PUNYA KALIAN, SOALNYA DI HP FUGU JUGA TAK BISA BUKA FFN, INI JUGA NGETIKNYA HARUS SAMA TUGAS KE WIFI. KARENA FUGU TAK PUNYA WIFI DI RUMAH / MALAH CURHAT NI ANAK/_**

 ** _OK SEE YOU AGAIN….. BHAYYY…._**


End file.
